The warrior's strength
by Teddy-Morikawa
Summary: Parn gets a new mission in his adventures. Will he beable to fufill this mission or will he fail? Please read and review. Raited T for language and some violence.


Chapter one: Frozen lands

Disclaimer: I do not own Record of Lodoss War. I do however own the gods in here. Please please please ask permission before using them

**20 years before Tessius' death**

**Prologue****: Frozen lands**

A wind that was so cold it burnt the skin howled through the land of Alacrass. It soon crept upon the land the free knight would soon vow to protect with his own life. Bodies of those less fortunate lay frozen to the cold hard snow covered ground. There was just a small sign of life. The sign was that of a young man with dark brown hair walking through the frozen tundra. He was covered from head to foot with a thick dark brown cloak.

'_What a pity I can not take these human's spirits away from their bodies…I must leave that to big brother Asitou. I simply came by these frozen lands to warn him of the harsh winter coming to his people._' The young man thought as he looked around the frozen land.

The trees which were usually filled with life stand there lifeless and white with a thick frost. The man's green eyes wonder from the grey skies to the trees to the ground below his feet. Even the ground had lost its green life and was covered by a thick white blanket of crystals.

'_It's bitterly cold here. Way to cold to sustain any kind of life. Hell even I'm having trouble staying down here and I'm the congodonizean earth god. I'm supposed to withstand anything right? So do tell me why the hell you guys sent me down here? Why couldn't you of sent some one a bit stronger like Marfa down here. She knows this land like the back of her hand._' He thought to himself as he struggled through the knee deep and icy snow.

He kept his eyes open for a dry place free of snow as he waited for an answer. All he got was a silent response from above. His blood got warmer as he waited for a response.

"Of course you guys won't respond. Gods can be such cowards at times." The young man said out loud as he kept going through the snow.

'_Right and I am the king Alacrass, Kamarou._' A small pause. '_Any way, you are down there to survey the damage, and then warn him of the upcoming winter. That is all. I expect nothing more or nothing less out of you understood?_' A deep stern voice came through to Kamarou's thoughts as he started to shake from the cold.

'_Well then tell me why I can't just teleport there now Tar? I mean I've already seen the aftermath of such brutal weather before…plus I don't know how much longer my spirit can last._' Kamarou questioned his oldest brother as he shook more and continued to walk.

Kamarrou's knees throbbed in pain as he pulled one leg out of the snow once more. This snow was like white shiny quick sand sucking the ancient god down towards the cold frozen ground below. He struggled and fought with the white death trap as he inched towards a small patch of brown land. With every step he took his energy seemed to disappear. Every breath he took in burnt his lungs so much that it would kill any normal human, even stop a god like himself from moving on. Some how he pulled the last bit of strength he could to move towards the land and possible safety. His body trembled now as the cold pierced the thick protective coat and reached through his peachy skin down to his bones and muscles.

'_T-ta-ta-tar? A-any one…p-please help._' His thoughts chattered as the cold caught him in its trap.

Kamarrou told himself to keep moving but, his body refused to listen to his commands any longer. He could feel his muscles tighten up and his blood becoming like ice as he fell on his knees. His sight was going by now but, he could see some one in the distances racing towards him.

"KAMARROU!" A faint but, familiar voice broke the silence. "Brother." The crunch of fresh snow below heavy feet could be heard not to far away from him.

He looked around in confusion as the muffled voice seemed to grow fainter. "Tar? I-is that you?" He whispered as his voice grew weaker.

Tar knelt by his side and placed his hand on his back. He could feel the warmth of his brother's body being sucked into the cold ground of Alacrass below. Tar slowly moved his hand to his brother's arm where four golden items lay around his arm. He felt them and sighed a bit. He raised his other hand to his chest and closed his green eyes thinking of a healing spell. Just as he thought of a spell that might work he felt the cold and bony fingers of Kamarrou touch his own hand.

"Please, don't waist your energy on me. Find a new earth god to replace me and give him this seal." He whispered as he took off the golden item that Tar had his hand on and gave it to him.

"I…" A pause as Tar shook his head. "I understand. I will find a strong warrior to take your place…no matter how long it takes. May your final resting place never be disturbed." He whispered as he clenched the golden seal in his hand and stood up.

As the ancient god of the earth left this world and the heavens so did the hope for peace ever to come to Lodoss or Alacrass again. The thirty year search for a new god begun as the lands of both Alacrass and Lodoss suffered loss grater then any one could comprehend.eHe


End file.
